Xiaolin Showdown: Yin And Yang
by Zoe Senka
Summary: The Xiaolin warriors are thrown into the adventure of a lifetime when they meet a mysterious girl who seems to overpower the four of them combined. And an ancient legend is unearthed by an unknown enemy that could end the whole of reality.
1. The Legend

**I'm a huge fan of XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN and was a little disappointed when it ended so I'm writing a little fan made movie type story.  
I hope you enjoy.**

**I don't own XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN. This is purely fan made.**

* * *

"Many years ago, two powerful dragons lived in harmony with the people of the planet.  
The dragons were the complete balance of the earth.  
Yin, the dragon of the Moon, with silver scales that appeared as many shards of ice, was the side of hatred, wrath, pain. Evil.  
Yang, the dragon of the Sun, with golden scales that, when hit by sunlight, would flare like a blazing inferno, was the side of kindness, peace, hope. Good.  
With one side to equal the other the world was complete.

But as centuries past, Yin saw the people of the planet destroy themselves by stealing, harming one another and waging wars. All the while growing stronger; being fueled by the darkness inside the hearts of the human race.  
Yin became so strong even Yang was not able to match his powers.

The dark dragon of night desroyed many villages and ended many lives.  
He became a God.

It was decided that four powerful Xiaolin warriors would combine the elements of Earth, Fire, Wind and Water and weaken the dark dragon to allow the chosen warrior of the Sun to seal away the evil but in doing so sealing away the goodness as well in order to balance the planet.

The chosen warrior of the Sun was destroyed.  
A noble sacrifice to save the Earth and the people on it.  
The world returned to equal measures and the Xiaolin warriors continued to live on in the spirits of future generations.

As for Yin and Yang, they are forgotten as time ticks by; trapped in two seperate crystals, to remain there for all eternity."

* * *

**What do think of this for an introduction?**

**Reviews would mean so much to me so please tell me your opinion.**


	2. A Nightmare And A Voice

****

**I do not own XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN. This is purely fan made.**

**Now, on with the story.**

* * *

"Yin, the dragon of darkness.  
Yang, the dragon of light.  
One cannot exist without the other.  
However, as the planet evolves, the evil inside the hearts of the human race only help the dark being grow stronger, even in his dorment state.  
There is more evil in the world than there is good.  
And with that evil I will rule this world."

A dark figure emerged from a cloud of swirling smoke. Glowing red eyes pierced through the red haired boy like daggers.  
The mere presence of the figure was overwhelming; the boy fell to his knees and clutched his chest, struggling for breath.

"This is only a fraction of my power. I am far stronger than you can imagine."

The boy raised his head with great difficulty to look up at the being towering over him.  
The glowing eyes meet his gaze and the boy suddenly felt as if his body was being torn apart.  
The pain was unbearable. He wished it would end.  
As if his prayers were answered, he was surrounded by an intense silver light, and a silver dragon appeared before him.

"Your name," the dragon demanded.

The boy simply stared in awe; unable to find his voice.

"Your name," the dragon said again.

"Jack Spicer," the boy choked out.

The dragon soared down and enveloped the red head as he cried out in fear.

Jack bolted upright from his bed, crying out.  
He quickly glanced around the room and sighed in relief when he saw the familiar sights in his basement.  
However, the dream still haunted him.  
Little did he know it was only the beginning.

In a temple, that stood strong and true, a girl with hair as black as the night sky, sat on the empty porch gazing up at the at the stars glittering above.

"Kimiko?"

The girl turned to the voice behind her.  
A tall boy with spikey brown hair wearing his black Shoku robes stood by the doorway.

"It's late. What are you still doing up?" he asked.

Kimiko turned back to gaze up at the sky once again. "I can't sleep, I've got something on my mind. Anyway, why are you still up?"

"Master Fung has been teaching me in private. Some lessons can be much longer than expected, but he said I'm making great progress."

Kimiko smiled. It had been only a month since Raimundo became the Shoku warrior, and already he was stronger, faster, and more intelligent.  
Not only that, he had grown more mature. He no longer played childish pranks or tease the others.  
She would never admit it, but she was starting to miss the old Raimundo.

"So what's troubling you?"

Kimiko's smile faded. She wanted so much to tell him the strange dream she had.  
The dream of a voice calling out for the chosen one.  
But she didn't want to worry him.

"It's not important," she lied.

"'The time is drawing near.  
The world will be consumed by fear.  
Doom and destruction will reign,  
But a hero will arise from pain.  
The chosen warrior of light,  
Will destroy the dragon of night.'

That is the prophecy that must not come true."

A dark figure, shrouded by the darkness of night, stood on a hill overlooking the temple, watching the two monks.

"I must deal with this chosen warrior before he learns of his destiny."

********

* * *

**What do you think of this chapter?**

**Thanks for reading.  
Your reviews would mean so much to me.**


	3. A Dragon's Call

**Sorry that this chapter took a while but now that it's up I hope you enjoy.**

**I'd like to give a big shout out to HALLO FREAK for being the first reviewer ever on this story.**

**I do not own XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN. This is purely fan made.**

* * *

In the shadows cast by the mighty temple, an unknown masked thief, dressed in black attire, carefully sneaked and scurried past every building until one in particular came into his sight.  
He skidded to a hault and intsantly regreted doing so as the gravel beneath his feet crunched and snapped.  
Carefully, he peeked around the door in search for a guard and sighed in relief when he was certain the area was clear.  
He walked through the doorway, confident of what he was doing, and stopped in the middle of the room.  
With a clenched fist he dealt a fearsome blow to the ground underneath and pain surged through his arm as he made contact, but he didn't flinch.  
As a warrior, he couldn't flinch. It only showed weakness.  
The floor suddenly gave way and revealed a hidden stairway leading down into a secret chamber.  
The thief made his way into the unknown.

"Well, I better try and get some rest," Kimiko said as rose to her feet. "What about you?"

"Nah, I'm going to stay out here for a while," Raimundo replied.

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning."

"Sweet dreams," he said as the girl disappeared from his sight. "Alright, time to get down to business."  
He headed towards a large building. The building where they stored all the Sheng Gong Wu they had managed to keep from the clutches of their annoying, yet persistant, enemy, Jack Spicer.  
He strolled in through the door and saw the open vault which lay before him.

The thief opened up the small slot embedded in the circular wall of the chamber and took out a long golden sword. The sword of the Storm.  
He had already equipped himself with a blue sash, a black cloak, a golden claw, a pendent in the shape of an eye, and a pair of sandles.

"You're not a very good thief."

He turned to find the source of the sudden voice that echoed throughout the vault.  
A tall boy with spikey brown hair wearing black robes stood between the thief and his way out.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with a new look. Right? Spicer?"

The thief glared at the Xioalin monk.

"If you know what's good for you you'll put the Wu back and leave."

The thief responded by spinning on the spot and swiping the golden claws in the air.  
Reality spilt apart to create a portal leading into the unknown and he pounced inside the rift.

"Oh no you don't," Raimundo said as he dove inside the portal mere seconds before it sealed itself.

The rift opened up in the grounds outside the vault and the thief tumbled out with Raimundo hanging on tightly to the blue sash now in the thief's possession.  
Raimundo struggled to keep his grip as the intruder got to his feet and tried to flee, dragging the dragon of the Wind along the roughness of the earth beneath.  
Suddenly the masked menace lifted his left leg, quickly swirled round on the toes of his right and delivered a swift blow to face.  
The grip on the sash instantly loosened as the brunette faded from concouisness while the thief vanished into the night.

"Rai? Raimundo?" a voice echoed.

The voice seemed to be coming from a distance.

"Raimundo partner, get up."

The voices drifted further and further away.

"Dragon of the Wind," growled a deep fearsome voice.

Raimundo slowly opened his eyes to locate the source of the voice, but all he saw was nothingness.  
His eyes ajusted to the black oblivion.  
His body felt extremely heavy; his limbs would not move.

"Why can't I move?" he asked himself.

"The darkness will destroy you, get up," the voice growled

The brunette simply lay there.  
Movement in the oblivion drew the young warrior's attention.  
Long black tentacles were squirming towards him.  
He struggled to get up; to get away, but all attemps failed.

"I...I can't," he said, trying with all his might.

He felt a tentacle wrap itself around his right ankle, another around his left arm, two around his left leg.  
It wasn't long before he was completely overwhelmed by them.

A faint light shone from the mass of tentacles and grew brighter and brighter.  
The tentacles withdrew back into the darkness and Raimundo stood tall bathed in light.  
A golden dragon appeared before him.

"Young dragon, you have much to learn and such little time to do so," it grolwed.

Raimundo stood in awe, amazed by the sight.

"You must find the crystal of Yin before it's too late."

The great golden dragon started to disappear and the darkness faded away.

Raimundo was now sitting staring into the eyes of the friends in front of him: a short boy with an unusually large head, a tall muscular boy with a brown cowboy's hat, and a short Japanese girl.

"Rai, what happened?" asked the girl.

Raimundo sat up and rubbed his head and groaned from the pain from the night before.

"Are you okay, partner?"

"As good as I can be."

"Guys!" A small green dragon rushed over to the four monks. "We've been robbed! The Golden Tiger Claws, Third Arm Sash, Sword of the Storm, Eye of Dashi, Shroud of Shadows and Fancy Feet are gone."

Raimundo snapped to attention. "That's right. Jack Spicer stole the Shen Gong Wu and knocked me out."

"You're saying that no good snake in the grass Spicer got the better of you?"

The embarrassed and ashamed look on his face told them the story.

"Whoa." Dojo suddenly started shaking violently and groaning. "A new Shen Gong Wu just activated."

* * *

**Thanks for reading.  
Please review.**


	4. Friend Or Foe

**Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been looking around for a job, with no luck.**

**Anyway, I'd like to give a shout out to MISTER MISFORTUNE for the review.**

**I do not own XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN.**

* * *

The light fluffy clouds floated by as Dojo sailed through the sky towards a tall jagged mountain.  
The four monks sitting on the back of the large dragon gazing at the scroll the small red haired Japanese girl held in her gloved hands.

"So what Shen Gong Wu do we have this time?" Omi asked.

"The pendant of Takara. It allows the user to combine their chi energy with another."

"What is that supposed to accomplish?" the brunette asked.

"We won't know until we find it and try it out."

"You know, I remember every Wu that's been hidden, but the pendant of Takara doesn't ring any bells," Dojo said.

"Well, it's in the scroll, so it must be a Shen Gong Wu," Kimiko said.

Dojo decided not to press the matter any further and soared down towards the mountain.

A tall girl with golden blonde hair tied back into a short ponytail, wearing a red shirt and blue climbing shorts stood in the shadows. Behind her protective googles her red eyes followed the green dragon coming in for a landing.  
She withdrew into the darkness so as not to be seen and opened her hand to admire her treasure: the pendent of Takara.  
A smile spread across her face but quickly faded when she heard a faint whirring growing louder and louder.  
She turned and a red haired boy came into her sight.

"Behold, the evil boy genius, Jack Spicer."

"Can I help you?" the girl asked, slightly annoyed that she had failed to keep herself hidden.

Jack noticed the pendant in the girl's hand.

"Actually, you can, you can hand over that Wu."

"You want this?" she asked playfully, holding it up in front of him, swinging it from side to side.

Jack instantly realised that this girl was not going to make thing easy for him.  
He started to think of a way to convince her to give it to him, but taking one look at her was enough to know she would not be easily swayed.

The girl stood examining the red head in front of her.  
She could easily tell that this boy, Jack Spicer, was bad news and she wanted nothing to do with him.  
Her intincts screamed at her to run, but where would she go. She couldn't risk allowing the other four to find her, for all she knew, they could be friends with the boy.  
Perhaps they were planning an ambush; the red haired boy being the one to chase her out while the others prepared themselves to attack.  
No. She was overthinking things, she had to be.

Jack noticed the girl in deep thought and decided to make his move. "Jackbots! Attack!"

The girl snapped out of her thoughts and quickly took a battle stance as five bronze robots rushed at her. She closed her eyes and slowly breathed out.  
With five quick strikes the robots crumbled and crashed to the ground.

"You should choose your opponents more carefully," the girl said.

Jack stared, unable to believe what he had witnessed.  
Questions raced throughout his mind. The one that occured the most was: who was she?

The chance to ask vanished when the four Xiaolin warriors came running over.

"This isn't over," he directed at the girl before taking off on his helipack.

The monks stopped just a little ways behind the girl watching Spicer as he flew into the clouds.  
Raimundo was the first to tear his gaze from the sky to the blonde stranger. He noted the broken machine parts around her, and had come to the conclusion that the incident was caused by this girl, who didn't look like the fighter she appeared to be.

Without saying a word, the girl turned to the monks and revealed the pendant to them. The brunette simply stared at the Wu wandering if the girl wanting to hand it over to them or if she was challenging them.

"This is what you're after, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, the pendant of Takara is extremely precious to us," Omi replied.

"Is that what it's called? I found it and thought it was just a simple pendant."

Raimundo was not fooled. "So you just happened to be on this mountain when a Sheng Gong Wu just happened to activate."

"Believe what you will. I just trying to be nice," the girl said, dropping the Wu and turning to leave.

She couldn't believe the nerve of that boy. She had kept the pendant out of the hands of the red headed boy and had allowed them to have it without so much as a 'thank you'.

Kimiko stared after the girl. There was something about her that made her feel uneasy.  
She could sense an unknown power flowing from her, but she was sure she had felt it before. She tried desperately to remember where but was unable to recall.

"Kimiko!"

The red haired girl looked around and saw Dojo, transformed into his larger self, with Clay, Omi and Raimundo sitting on his back.  
She had been so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed her friends pick up the Wu and get ready go leave for the temple.

"Oh, coming."

Dojo took off into the sky with the four warriors and faded into the distance.

"Well done young monks. You have successfully obtained another Shen Gong Wu, however this one is unknown, even to me," an elderly man addressed the warriors.

Omi held the pendant out in his hand, gazing at it in wonder.

"So who's going to try it out first," the tall blonde boy asked.

The dragon warriors stared at one another and nodded in agreement. They all took hold and called out out its name.

"Pendant of Takara!"

Nothing happened.  
They waited a while for something, anything to happen. But there was no such luck.

"What's wrong with it," the black haired girl asked.

"Maybe it's broken," the small green dragon spoke up.

"Or maybe it's a dud," the brunette said. "That girl must have given us a fake."

* * *

**Please review. It would mean so much to me.**


	5. Do We Have A Deal?

**The job hunt continues with no luck, oh well.**

**A big thanks to MISTER MISFORTUNE for the review on the previous chapter. You have no idea how happy you make me. ^_^**

**This is quite a short chapter because I've kind of hit a wall for now, but I get ideas from everywhere so it last.**

**I do not own XIOALIN SHOWDOWN.**

* * *

In his evil lair, Jack Spicer was sitting at his desk, sound asleep.

"No...that pudding is mine...give it back," he mumbled.

THUMP.

Jack jolted awake, screaming as he fell out of his chair. When he looked up he saw the blonde haired girl he had encoutered before. Her foot was resting on the chair. Clearly, she had shoved him off.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

The girl turned and wandered around the room. "You should really consider redecorating. A little colour would seriously help."  
"Don't change the subject."  
She turned to face him and it was then that Jack noticed her eyes. The piercing red eyes from his dream. He was afraid.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The girl noticed the fear in his voice. "My name is Jen. And I have an offer you can't refuse."

"Why didn't you go after the Sheng Gong Wu?" a red haired woman demanded.

A man was standing next to a strange orb projecting two people. "It would appear that Spicer has a new ally."

The woman strolled over to the orb and stared at the image of a girl. Her golden blonde hair was tied back and she wore a red jacket and blue shorts. She also wore a pair of protective goggles which hung around her neck.

"Who is she? Is she a Xiaolin warrior?"

"No, she seems to stand on neutral ground. Her reason for joining forces with Spicer are unknown, but she is skilled in martial arts."

"She could prove to be a valuable asset. If we can persuade her to join us..."

"No need to worry, Wuya. She will come to us soon enough. We just have to be patient. And when she does we will destroy the Xiaolin monks and I will rule the world with the girl by my side."

"Okay, let me see if I've got this right. If I get you the Shen Gong Wu you want, I get to keep the rest and..."

"And I'll also give you the Pendant of Takara," Jen said as she took out the pedent from her pocket.

"Uh, yeah. This seems too good to be true."

Jen turned to walk away. "If you don't want the Wu we can forget about the deal."

"No wait," Jack called.

The blonde stopped and smiled. She knew things would play out this way. This boy was obviously so pathetic and sad that she could easily manipulate him into getting what she wanted. And, of course, she had no intention of letting the fool keep any of the Wu. She stuggled to keep herself from laughing. How he could be so naive was something she would never understand.

"I'll do it."

* * *

**Your reviews mean so much to me so please tell me what you think.**


End file.
